Buried By Moths' Wings
by Grasshopper
Summary: Numerous character drabbles written in an attempt to get my muses up and moving once more.


**Title:** Buried By Moths' Wings  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Rated:** Varies, but nothing over PG-13 overall.  
**Warnings:** Differs from drabble to drabble, but overall there is shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, het, incest, angst, and character death (as seen in canon).  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Spoilers:** This was written in no particular order and, since I plan to continue adding to this every time I finish eleven character drabbles, pretty much anything up to chapter 287 and beyond is fair game.  
**Pairings:** Different for each drabble and are individually labeled. Not every drabble has a pairing and some pairings are barely hinted at (underneath the underneath, people).  
**Summary:** Numerous character drabbles written in an attempt to get my muses up and moving once more.  
**Author's Notes:** The title was inspired by a very beautiful, slightly KakaNaru, doujinshi called "Hyakuga-hu" that was scanslated by Neutral (possible-soup . net). It's a bit easier to understand the significance of the title in relation to the drabbles if you've read it, na no da. Heh, you'll probably notice that my word processor counts various forms of punctuation as words and that I string together a number of words and count them as one. It can be a bit weird at times, but it works (plus, Grassy just doesn't have the patience to sit through and individually count out each word). In Drabble #5, I think it's rather apparent that I'm a little too _Saiyuki_ obsessed (39 forever!) - it's influencing my other fandoms, na no da.   
**Disclaimer:** All things _Naruto_ belong to Kishimoto Masashi. All that the Grassy can lay claim to is the plot.

* * *

**Character Drabble #1 (Yamanaka Ino): Pink (100 Words - Ino + Sakura, Sakura + Sasuke)**

Ino loved the color pink.

Pink like the bubble gum she chewed.

Pink like the cotton candy she secretly gorged herself on.

Pink like the sakura blossoms decorating her favorite kimono.

Pink like the silky petals of the roses she adored.

Pink like the beautiful tresses of hair that hid an abnormally large forehead.

Pink like the flush to alabaster cheeks from embarrassment and tears at the teasing said forehead inspired.

Pink like the blush a certain Uchiha prodigy inspired by thought of him alone.

Pink was the color of love and heartbreak.

Ino didn't love the color pink anymore.

* * *

**Character Drabble #2 (Uzumaki Naruto): Crush (150 Words - Naruto + Haku, Naruto + Sasuke, Naruto + Gaara)**

The first boy Naruto had a crush on was Haku. Granted, he'd originally thought that Haku was a girl (one cuter than Sakura-chan, at that), but still he was the first. It was futile and barely puppy love, as his admiration of Sakura-chan was more powerful…and Haku died as he had lived, protecting his beloved Zabuza-san.

The second boy was Sasuke. Being best friends and rivals had a way of twisting one's emotions around like that. But betrayal took its toll and left Naruto nearly-dead and with heartache to match the pain of his injuries.

Then came Gaara, the darker reflection of himself. The only person who could truly understand Naruto inside and out. A boy with the heart of a child and the soul of a demon, who changed himself to become someone like Naruto and found his own precious people.

And, as they say, third time's the charm…

* * *

**Character Drabble #3 (Hatake Kakashi): Courage (100 Words - Kakashi + Iruka)**

"Below the courageous, there is nothing."

Yondaime's words stayed with Kakashi always, influencing his life as nothing else could. He adhered to his Sensei's teachings with great relish and imparted that wisdom upon his own students as necessary. But what advice would Sensei give in this situation? In regards to this need, this _craving_, that Kakashi had for a certain teacher who thought with his heart more than anything?

Matters of the heart - romantic matters, at least - were among the few subjects even Sensei would avoid.

Seemed like a good plan. If only he could avoid it, too…

* * *

**Character Drabble #4 (Momochi Zabuza): Frozen (100 Words - Zabuza + Haku)**

Oddly enough, the pain coursing through his body didn't bother Zabuza. Some parts were more numb than others, gradually spreading through his limbs as a precursor to death, but nothing was worse than the soft flakes of snow melting upon his bruised and bloody skin.

Haku, motionless, but ever at his side, was growing ever colder under his fingertips; or perhaps that was the result of his own slowly fading consciousness.

A large snowflake melted upon Haku's pale face in an ironic parody of a teardrop. Still so beautiful…

Perhaps he could again be with Haku in the next world.

* * *

**Character Drabble #5 (Haruno Sakura): Sun (100 Words - Sakura + Ino)**

Determined to protect, to not be left behind once more, Sakura fought with the fury of a demon loosed from hell, itself. Teeth, furious and gnashing, tore through the skin captured within (oh, _Kami-sama_, the _bloodbloodblood_Icantastethe_blood_) and determinedly kept a firm hold on the injured flesh.

Through the blurry haze of red (killkillkill_protect_) covering her surroundings, the banshee looked up…

…and saw the sun (oh, to bask in its light). A blaze of gold (lustrous and seemingly warm to the touch) flowed down the slim form of her savior's back like the sun's rays.

Nothing could possibly be more beautiful…

* * *

**Character Drabble #6 (Mitarashi Anko): Venom (100 Words - Anko + Orochimaru)**

Once upon a long time ago, there was a very ambitious young girl with an adoration for her rather serpentine sensei. He taught her everything she knew (jutsu, strategy, deception) in the attempt to make her his perfect vessel; his tool. Only the young girl wasn't quite what he was looking for, so he cast her aside in favor of another.

The young girl's heartbreak was only matched by her shame in believing his lies and determination to put her past mistake to rest (as the student must always exceed the master, ne?).

For Mitarashi Anko was no one's mistake.

* * *

**Character Drabble #7 (Yamanaka Ino): Bloom (100 Words - Ino + Sakura)**

_A flower is meaningless unless it blooms, right?_

You're not a bud any longer, Sakura-chan. I see you, now - yet another flower in the field. But…

_And it could grow into…_

You have bloomed into a rare and extraordinary flower that no other could ever hope to compare to. That not even I could compare to.

_…a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos._

Sakura-chan…you are way more beautiful than a cosmos. More beautiful than your namesake… More beautiful than even I expected you would become. My beautiful Sakura-chan, you managed to exceed all of my hopes for you…

* * *

**Character Drabble #8 (Hyuuga Hinata): Lament (100 Words - Hinata + Neji)**

Years ago - when we were small children - you were my protector, my playmate, my best friend. You thought I was cute and I thought you were the strongest boy in the world. You were my most precious, precious person…

And the one time you couldn't protect me…Hizashi-sama died and you rejected me utterly.

Why, Neji-nii-san? Why do you have to hate me, when even now I still love you?

I want to hold you close and wipe the tears of your younger self…the boy I see in your eyes when you look at me.

Please, let me in…

* * *

**Character Drabble #9 (Maito Gai): Omission (150 Words)**

I love my village; I have devoted myself to protecting it and all those housed within its walls. But, as with all things, there are imperfections. The willful blindness of the many as opposed to the enlightened few…

So many are overlooked here, just because they aren't geniuses or from superior bloodlines. So many who seem weak, but have the potential to be stronger than all others before them.

Naruto-kun, who has always been looked upon as worthless… Hinata-san, who appears to be nothing more than the weakest member of her clan… Lee…

That boy is everything I could ever want in a comrade, a brother, a son…

Can you see, Konoha? Can you see how mistaken you have been? How much strength you have overlooked in your ignorance? The grievous wrong you have done them?

When will we, as a whole, open our eyes to what's underneath the underneath?

* * *

**Character Drabble #10 (Hyuuga Hiashi): Sacrifice (100 Words)**

It's a terrible thing, to kill your own brother…your twin…your other half. Even if you didn't want to, even if it was his own choice… To lose such a part of yourself, it's like losing a limb.

And, to stop the bleeding, you cauterize the flesh. But that doesn't stop the agony wracking through your body, nor does it stop the phantom pains in that missing appendage.

Hizashi…

_I wanted, just once, to disobey the Hyuuga destiny._

Even now, it still hurts…

_I wanted to choose my own destiny, that's all._

Destiny, be it chosen or not, is incredibly cruel.

* * *

**Character Drabble #11 (Uchiha Sasuke): Beauty (100 Words - Sasuke + Itachi)**

Once upon a long, long time ago, there lived a boy named Sasuke. He had a wonderful mother, a strong father, and a beautiful brother. Even at the tender age of eight years old, Sasuke knew that Itachi was the most beautiful person - male or female (though girls were so very icky) - in the entire world. Not even their mother, whose delicate looks the brothers had inherited, was as beautiful as Itachi.

Even covered in moonlight, shadows, and the blood of their clan, Itachi was still the most beautiful being ever.

Sasuke really despised all things beautiful now.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
